


"Fairytales always have good endings..."

by LePuppyCat



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, EU Teams live in a closet in this, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday !, Jerkz are clueless, M/M, Ok these tags are enough Ill stop now, So my inner patriot came out, Swearing and yelling, The fluff is soft, Vander and Jankos will talk in Polish, and bit of kissing but like pecks only, and into eachother, but Ill translate below what they say, but the angst is hard too :/, just like me :D, like real soft, rest of g2 ships them secretly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePuppyCat/pseuds/LePuppyCat
Summary: EU LCS Summer Split 2018. Quarter Finals. G2 vs MSF. The crowd cheers loudly. It's obnoxious, tiring for one of the teams. The other can't hear it, because they won. In the amidst of the "happy" chaos, one player walks off the stage. The others sulk because of the defeat. Argument tags along. Pain, frustration, it gets the worse of the worst.But fairytales always have good endings...





	"Fairytales always have good endings..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightcoreNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY GIRLLLL NIGHTCORENATION !!  
> So I really suck at writing stuff and I majored in procrastination and this is the only work yall will prolly see from me ( at least till next year so its 24th again ^-^). Fun fact I tried writing on other fanfic forum but I just discontinued and Idk if Ill write back there ( but I might eventually since I had some readers lol) So all I have to say is enjoy ! ( especially my birthday gurl <3 ) Also before anyone reads, the warnings in tags are a little bit too light. This fanfic contains vulgural language, a lot of yelling and argues and if you are not comfortable with stuff like anxiety and fears itc. then I reccomend clicking off for your own good.

Pain.

"And the EU LCS Second Quarterfinals Winners are...."

Loud, blazing, echoing noise.

The crowd keeps cheering loudly as the casters say the winning's team name.

The sound of "DEFEAT" , and the sentence in all caps that is placed in the center of the monitor screen.

It looks like the time has stopped, like it's taking ages for the casters to announce who won the final game.

Everything freezed in Marcin's point of view. The fan crowd, the casters, the enemy team, his team, and even he himself. All he could hear were the chants for the team they were playing against and loud screaming of some fangirls he assumed.  
But it was all just in their head.

" MISFITS !!!!"

One of the casters finally say. Marcin couldn't care less who of the casters said so. He had bigger problems. His head hurt so much that he swore it was like someone hit it with a bat. His stomach was twisting , in both agony & pain and hunger. His ears only heard the crowd...and the hateful comments coming from it. His eyes were fixed on the monitor screen wich showed that they just lost. And most important...there was no smile nor a grin on his face. It was just a mixed look of disbelief and dissipointment, nothing in between. No emotions besides those. Then ,he was caught of guard when he heard his in-game name.

"Jankos..."

He swore , he knew that voice but he was too anticipated to think who it belonged to.

"Jankos..."

It called out again, this time for good. It brought Marcin out of his thoughts.

When Marcin finally started seeing the reality, he noticed that there was noone near him. Weird. Then it got to him that he was finally not zoning out and he could look at his teammates. First, he looked on his right. He saw Martin, looking completely devastated. Martin's palms were buried in his face. He was looking down at the desk. Marcin knew what that was, anxiety. All of G2 LoL team (suprisingly)had it when they lost an important match. Peter would often laugh and joke at how this is the only synergy they have as a team. Marcin could not say that it was all a joke. Part of it was true. At the same time, he felt a pull in his gut and his mind went dizzy, his anxiety was swelling up too. He couldn't let it out on stage though, he kept it locked inside. Also crying on stage...was not the best idea... Marcin also just decided to not bother the younger toplaner for now and leave him alone for a moment. He decided to check up on his botlane and midlaner.

When he looked on his left, he was quite suprised. While his botlane was sitting on the gaming chairs, arguing ,there was no sight of his midlaner. What's more suprising is that Luka just left all his equipment laying there on the big desk they shared. Marcin never saw Luka just leaving all of his things behind, never. It also didn't seem like him, the younger wouldn't just leave by himself without his team. It was really weird. But Marcin just ignored it, like rest of the non important things. He was pretty sure, that the midlaner will comeback to grab his gaming gear. He decided to check up on his botlane.

 

"Wadid, you are so unbelivable!"

" I am unbelivable ??!! YOU WERE THE ONE OUT OF POSTION IN ALL GAMES!"

The Hjadid botlane kept arguing, their yelling was a little too much Jankos's head could handle but he still decided to ask how they feel.

"Hey guys...how are you feeling ?"

"Pretty fucking shitty a guess"

"Thanks for the guess Peter ,but it was not correct, it's shit and a ton of cow shit below that."

"How do you know how I feel ????!!"

"MAYBE I DO SO!"

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE YOU--"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME HUH ? CROSS EYED FUCK??!, I'VE HEARD THAT SOMEWHERE....!!?"

"UGH, JUST FUCK OFF!"

Hjarnan stormed off into mans toilet. Wadid just sighed, and Jankos was confused about what happened to their usually the most happiest botlane. But he is smart enough to guess that loss like that is very hard and can make anyone her bitch.

"Sorry for that Marcin...we are just...ah, it's really complicated."

"That's fine...Do you perhaps know where Luka went off to ??"

There was a silence for about 30 seconds. Noone talked. Marcin wondered if it was him who said something wrong, but then Baein responded, a sad smile on his face.

"Luka...he was trying to get you off your seat for the longest but you didn't even respond. He assumed you just didn't want to talk with him ,so he stormed off to our waiting room."

So that was the simmilar voice he heard saying "Jankos..."

Now it all made good sense.

"Excuse me Marcin, but sadly I have to search for that idiot Peter now."

Wadid went to search for Hjarnan, Jankos sweared he heard him say:

"Why do I put up with this idiot ??! Oh, right because I sadly care about his existence."

He also sweared that his botlane was like an old married couple.

Marcin felt a sting in his guts once again, this one was more like a caring one. It was hard to admit, but he was starting to get worried about his midlaner. Finally he just sighed and decided to go for it. To search for Luka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marcin was walking to the G2 waiting room through the slim backstage corridor ,when suddenly he heard a thump coming from the main waiting room. Curious, he went to check it out. But more then you know, curiousity kills the cat...

Marcin tried to peak through the door, to see what made the loud noise. He was suprised to say the least. Because in the middle of the room, sitting on the couch, head down...

Was his midlaner...

"No, no...NO !"

Was all that Luka was saying. Over and over. At least from when Marcin arrived there.

And what made the noise ??? Right,... it was Luka's phone. But it didn't fall on purpose, it looked like it was thrown to the ground by the owner. And we known who the owner is. Marcin saw that Luka was too busy sitting ,with his hands on his face, so he quietly went forward and picked up the broken phone.

The glass screen was completely cracked, the back of the phone looked like it was hit with a sledge hammer and to Marcin's suprised...it didn't shut down. The screen was actually pretty visable, yes, it was hard to see what was on it but still visable. Marcin squinted his eyes a little to read off what was written on the cellphone screen. He knew that the page that was open was Twitter, but he couldn't read what was on it. He squinted his eyes once more. And wish that he could unsee what he saw...

What was open was Perkz' Twitter page, but more throughly, his direct messages. It only took a second for Marcin to know , that they were filled with hate comments, fans dissipointment, suicide threats from the fangirls, and even death threats directed towards Luka and others.

"Fucking losers, can't even win quarters..."

"Why am I even a fan of such a dissipointing roster ?? Yall would be usefull if you just killed yourself."

"I am so dissipointed in you guys uh...unfanning. Better to be a Misfits fan then a G2 one I guess... Bye weaklings."

"I bet 10000€ on your fucking team !!??! I am going to go fucking bankrupt because of you... well, better watch out when you walk on the streets , Perkz. Things might get nasty. Tell that to the other G2 cocksuckers too."

Those were just some messages Jankos read, there were to many with a simmular wording to begin with... He wanted to read more , but the phone got snatched from his hand.

"HEY, this is my phone...give me it back ..."

Luka finally snapped out of the trance and noticed Marcin was in the room too. He quickly took the android out of the elder's hand to hide it in his jacket pocket.

"Well maybe you should settle a password on it then..."

Marcin bit back.

" It's none of your godamn buisness if I have a password on it or not."

Luka was getting angry pretty fast.

"It's my property so you should've at least asked if you wanted to have it for a moment.."

Luka added on since he really didn't want to get mad. At least in front of Marcin. He couldn't.

"And what would you say if I asked: "Luka, can I have your phone for a moment, please ?"

"Of course I'd say no-- I mean maybe..."

"I guess you anwsered yourself why I didn't ask for a permission."

There was an awkward silence for a minute and half in the room, untill Marcin spoke up.

"Luka...why were you on Twitter ?? And most importantly...why did you check dms ?!?"

Luka said nothing. He just looked down. Marcin knew that the younger wasn't feeling comfortable talking about it, so he decided to not press him anymore. Besides his anxiety was pushing him against the wall aswell. He just wanted to go out by himself, get some fresh air, and leave all the tears behind in some park. So he just said:

"It's fine...I am not going to press you if you don't want to talk about it. Just be ready when the uber pulls up to drive us back to the gaming house..."

 "No, wait..."

 "What ?"

"I hate this."

"Once again, what ??"

Luka looked down.

"I hate losing."

Marcin rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure we all do..."

"No, you don't understand...I...I've never lost in playoffs this is....we just lost it all..."

"No we did not Luka, there is still--"

"Still what ?? I can't go to finals anymore! We got crushed by Fnatic in Spring Split and we can't even get revenge. We are not in finals. We don't have a safe spot at Worlds. I AM-- WE ARE FUCKED , FACE IT."

Just now, Jankos has lost it.

"UGH, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU ??? BECAUSE SUPRISE, IT'S NOT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT SUCKS FOR THE REST OF US TOO. YOU ARE SO SELFISH THAT IT JUST DAMN HURTS. CALLING YOURSELF A LEADER DOESN'T DO IT ASWELL, NO LEADER LET'S HIS TEAM SINK AND ARGUE LIKE THAT, NO LEADER LEAVES THEM ASIDE--"

"Marcin..."

"LET ME FINISH ! IF YOU REALLY ARE THAT NARCISTIC , THEN CONGRATS. PLAY YOUR OWN FUCKING FAIRYTAILE THEN,YOU CAN PLAY ON JUNGLE, TOP, ADC AND SUPPORT NOW TOO SINCE YOU HAVE ZERO RESPECT FOR YOUR TEAMMATES. NOW FUCK OFF AND DON'T TALK WITH ME!"

Marcin walked out of the main waiting room and slammed the door with a thomp.

Luka sat back on the crouch and did what he actually never knew he will do. He started crying. More than he knew, Marcin did too, but outside and in the back of the EU LCS studio. Both of their chaotic personalities couldn't handle eachother in a bad situation. The atmosphere in the waiting room was tense when they were talking. However, both of them wanted to do the total opposite of what they have done. But I guess comforting when you are in huge denial in such a stressful situation couldn't have went better...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride back to the gaming house was silent. Noone from the 5 talked, hell they weren't even looking at eachother. Maybe it would've been better if Grabbz went with them at least for a second to the GH, but he had his own life too so nobody blamed him.

After the uber parked up near their apartment building, Luka, Martin, Baein and Peter went straight to their place.Marcin quickly paid the uber and followed rest. After the argument with Perkz , he was feeling a lot more anxious then he should be. His head hurt so much that he just wanted to go to bed and never get up. He barely walked through the door of his room ( while he avoided rest 4 of the locators) and he thrown himself towards his bed. Laying on the stomach he wished he could stay like this forever . But then, he got a text:

Oski: Ah...przykro mi z powodu waszej przegranej. Bardzo chciałem zagrać przeciwko tobie w  finale Marcin :/

(That's Vander) ( Ah...I am really sorry for your loss today. I really wanted to play against you in finals Marcin :/)

Jankos smiled lightly at the fact that at least his "brother from another mother" didn't have any shit to say. He always enjoyed the healthy and friendly banter between them once they separated their ways into diffrent teams. He had to say that it was kinda like that with Luka but, totally opposite since he didn't want Luka to be his "bro" only.

Marci: No niestety... przynajmniej to nie 3-0. Poza tym, szczerze ? Nie obchodzą mnie finały. Wolałbym się dostać na Worldsy...i to właśnie tam pokazać swoje umiejętności.

(That's Jankos.) ( Sadly...but at least it's not a 3-0. Besides that, honestly ? I don't care about the finals. I'd prefer going to Worlds and show there my abilities, skills and improvment.)

 Oski: Macie jeszcze szansę na rękawicy, jeśli chodzi o Worldsy. Nic nie jest stracone :)

( You still have a chance in gauntlet if you are about Worlds. Nothing is lost yet in that sence.)

Marci: Masz rację, Oskar. Może nie powinnem się tak martwić.

( You are right, Oskar. Maybe I shouldn't worry that much.)

Oski: Marcin... Tak już poza tematem... Kiedy mu powiesz ???

(Marcin.. Outside of our talking subject... When are you going to tell him ??? )

Marci: ??? Komu powiedzieć co ?

( ??? Tell who what ?)

Oski: Luka. Kiedy powiesz Luce ?

( Luka. When are you going to tell Luka ?)

Marci: Powiedzieć mu co ?

( Tell him what ? )

Oski: Przestań udawać idiotę Marcin, o swoich uczuciach do niego.

(Stop pretending to be an idiot Marcin, about your feelings for him.)

Marci: Napewno nie w najbliższym czasie... dziś po meczu się strasznie pokłóciliśmy...

( Defenitely not in the closest time... we had a bad argument after today's match...)

Oski: Takie czekanie nic nie robi wam na dobre. Pogódź się jutro z Perkzem albo foch.

( This waiting won't do anything good. Make peace with Perkz tommorow or else...)

Marci: Ugh, no dobra...

( Ugh, fine...)

Oski: Whipped.

Marci: Phi...

Meanwhile, in Luka's room, he is texting Jasper.

Jeffsper: So you and Jankos had a big fight today ?? What was it about ??

Luka sighed as he wrote the message.

Lukas: Let's just say I got kinda selfish and fucked things up as usual. But we litearlly have no chance at anything now... out of finals, out of worlds...

Jeffsper: Luka, dumbass, there is still gauntlet. Ah....

Luka widened his eyes at the sight of the text.

Lukas: WAIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT. °_°

Jeffsper: I srsly can't with you sometimes...

Lukas: JASPER OMG...

Jeffsper: What ?,..

Lukas: This might've been a reason why my argument with Marcin started...

Jeffsper: I am predicting that you didn't let him finish a sentence and blew up at him.

Lukas: wait...How ???

Jeffsper: Don't ask how, I have my own special secret powers too :3

Lukas: Nvm after seeing that emoji thingy,. just pretend I never asked...

Jeffsper: Ok but more important question is... are you going to say sorry ?

Lukas: Ofc I will but...

Jeffsper: Luka, do it tommorow or else,.

Lukas: OK FINE GEEZ

Jeffsper :D... on more important sense, when are you going to tell him that you are head over heels for him.

Lukas: ...

Jeffsper: Luka...

Lukas: ... after that argument ?? Just like that ?? Besides I don't think he feels the same...

Jeffsper: Wdym ?

Lukas: I mean like... does he even like guys ?

Jeffsper: um... DUH

Lukas: And how would you know that ????

Jeffsper: All EU LCS players live in a closet. Not you only Luka. If you only heard how much ppl flirt here in US you would be able to tell that the players cript flirt.

Lukas: Ok but noone from the is really dating eachother...

Jeffsper: That's bold of you to assume Luka, Upset and Atilla say otherwise.

Lukas: WHAT ?? AND ONCE AGAIN HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT FIRST ? AND IS IT REAL TRUE ???

Jeffsper: Ok first of all don't question my great sources, second of all that's the ADC brotherhood I can't tell you , and third of all daily reminder that you are much narcistic to care bout some carrys.

Lukas: I can't disagree..but even so... what if he doesn't like me ???

Jeffsper: That's 99% incorrect bcs I bet he feels the same for you but if he "actually doesn't" then you will at least have it over with and the whole pining won't ruin everything anymore.

Lukas: I guess so... alright.. I am telling him tommorow :)

Jeffsper: Yeet, now go get some sleep since I am pretty sure its very late in Berlin.

Lukas: Alright, I will and also its 23:00 so kinda ?? Ttyl Jasper. Good night.

Perkz placed his phone on the night desk and went straight to bed. He was full of hope that tommorow, it will be his personality-redemption day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The alarm clock rang, it was 7:30 am. Luka growled at the sound and crawled out of bed. This was his day, the day he will fix everything, more importantly, himself.

He went staright to take a shower, he dressed up and then quickly paced to the kitchen. Half of his plan for his apology was to make a in-bed breakfast.

He was preparing the ingredients, when at the same time someone walked in.

"Good morning to you Luka."

It was Wunder.

"Good morning Martin."

Martin looked weirdly at his midlaner, he never saw him cook, like ever. So he asked about it whilst he was making coffee.

"You never cooked, why so suddenly ? "

"It's not for me, it's for someone else..."

Wunder smirked. He knew that the only person Luka would ever make breakfast for is the only person he was ever whipped for.

"Ooooh.... so you finally maned up and decided to make a move ??"

Luka rolled his eyes at the comment but then later on laughed because of it.

" I never said I am making a move. It's a part of my apology, since yesterday I got into a really bad argument... and to say the least, I messed up badly. Now I am going to make it up to him and everybody else somehow. I am going to try to be a better person. And a better leader for all of you."

"Is the other part of your apology the sentence" I am sorry." ? Because shit, I never seen you say it."

"Kinda, yes ? I mean it will be an actual apology, sorry won't do it. The word is too easy to say and it can have litearlly no meaning and regret behind it."

Wunder laughed.

"So you actually prepared an apology ??"

"Yes , I did."

Martin sweared he never saw Luka being so sincere about something. The latter would just always be very stuck up at the tip of his nose and his apologies weren't just genuine. Maybe it was the day, just like he said. Martin truly belived so. He knew Perkz can be caring, but he just can't express it.

"Martin."

"Yes ?"

"I want you to know that you played great yesterday and don't blame yourself for our loss. You are an amazing player with great mechanics and you tried your best everytime for us to win a teamfight or a trade and other stuff. Actually, everyone, you , Marcin, Baein and Peter played good, and its not your fault ,our loss."

Wunder really could see that his midlaner was changing. The softer side of Luka was coming out.

"Thanks Luka, but don't say that. The loss was a team effort. We all took a part in it. 1 for 5, 5 for 1. We faught till the end."

"But most of the bad decisions were made because of my bad shotcalling.... so I can admit that on main part, the loss is my fault."

Wunder just laughed as he picked up the coffee he made and went to the exit of the kitchen at lastly he said.

"Whatever you say Luka, good luck with that breakfast... also you have about an hour to do it since Jankos is an early bird too and you want to wake him up before he does so himself. Also, watch out for those eggs."

"Thanks for the information, it's helpfull but what about the eggs-- OH SHIT."

Luka panicked as he looked at the eggs wich were frying on the pan. To say they were burned was an understatment... they were basically charcoaled.

Luka took a deep sigh as he threw the burnt food in the trash can. At least it was the only thing he messed up and had to start over...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When he finished making the breakfast, he gently placed the food on the plates, then on the tray. At last he looked up some pictures on Google on how to make it look even more fancy. He tried his best at decorating the food, he was a bit proud with how that turned out in only 40 minutes. Next step would be the biggest one.

 Luka quietly walked to Marcin's room and opened the door lightly. He was relived when he saw that the elder was still asleep.

He walked into the room, he placed the tray aside on the night stand and started to wake up his "crush" softly.

"Hey~~~ sleepyhead it's already morning, wake up."

He heard a growl coming from under the sheets and then he heard in a mumble:

" 5 more minutes pleasee...."

Luka grinned at the whiny side of Marcin. It was adorable to him, he felt that after it his heartbeat got faster. But he went on and said:

"The food will get cold in 5 minutes..."

"Mom its just 5 more minutes---oh."

When Jankos actually opened his eyes and looked up he indeed, didn't see his mom but he saw his midlaner instead. It was a sight he probobaly never expected to see beside his bed but then he just sighed and buried his face in a pillow.

 "I mean your mom isn't here but I would gladly take her job here."

Marcin mumbled out.

"Why are you here...."

Luka of course heard it.

"I am here to apologise to you. I was awfull yesterday to you. And not only yesterday, I have been a dick for the past few months... I am really sorry. I know the word is just pathetic to say and I can't recall all my actions with it but from today till my death I will be a good person, good leader and.... a good partner. I swear."

Marcin's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word "partner" , he decided to turn around and lay on his back to take a look at his midlaner.

What he saw melted his heart. Luka looked completely harmless with the head down and his face was full of concern about himself and he looked like he cared about what he just said. It was a true emotions, not fake ones he just expressed. He looked beside him and he saw a tray of food laying on his night stand.

"What's that ??"

"Oh this...it's the other half of my apology. It's not that great but--"

"It's amazing, and If you may please come sit next to me, I am not going to eat it by myself. And I am pretty sure you haven't had anything yet."

"No, I will have a diffrent breakfast. You shouldn't worry about besides I don't know if you accp--"

"Stop, I forgave you already, idiot. Please sit next to me. Enjoy the breakfast with me."

Luka grinned a little and skipped happily to the empty side of the bed and layed down.

Marcin took the opertunity to say something he wanted to today. This situation made it easier. Luka on the other hand was a little overwhelmed and distracted since all he did was look in the elder's eyes.

"About something you said last day... you said that it's over for us and we don't have anymore chances but there is still--"

"Gauntlet." They both said in unision.

Marcin looked a little taken aback by their synchonisation. But Luka just said:

"Yea, I know, I am dumb. I forgot about it. When I was messeging with Jesper yesterday night he reminded me about. I guess we have a decent chance at winning it and getting that 3rd Worlds seed but we really need to practice our calls and team synergy if that's the case."

"Well I believe we can win it no matter what, we are strong and powerfull as a team but I do agree that our communication...isn't really the best."

Luka took a deep breath. This is the time he needs to man up and risk it and not wait like he did, waiting is pointless. Actions take the cake , and so do choices.

"Marcin..."

"Hmm....??"

"I really need to get this off my chest but for couple months now, I have fal---"

Perkz was interupted by a loud knock ( or more a bang) on Marcin's door.

"HEY GUYS MARTIN TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE DO YOU WANT ANYTHING FROM--oh.

Wadid was standing in the dorm frame, looking now at the pair, guilty he interupted the moment.

Wunder showed up behind him, looking out of breath and said:

" I tried to stop him...I swear guys..."

Marcin started laughing since his midlaner was practically glaring at his support like he did when he got to know that his so support ate his damn birthday cake. But he got 2 later on. He remembered it as a pretty good deal to be honest.

"I am sorry I just thought I'd ask if you guys want anything from the store since me and Peter are going to buy some stuff but I guess I walked in the wrong moment."

"What do you mean wrong moment ??"

"I mean, it looked like Luka was about to--"

Suddenly Martin covered Baein's face with his hand and said:

"Luka wanted to say how much he has fallen for nuttela toasts, am I right ??"

Luka "Ooffed" intenarily and said:

"Yea you are absolutely right Martin."

He really didn't want his confession said from someone elses mouth.

Wadid got the hang that he shouldn't say this shortly after Martin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Um ye, I was about to say that too , but anyways....you guys want something ?"

"Actually, can I go with you guys ? I could use some walking and fresh air." Said Marcin.

Baein looked at Martin who just shrugged a d then he looked at Luka who nodded in approval.

"Um; ye sure..."

"Thanks, give me 5 minutes to dress up and Ill be at the door."

"Ok."

Wadid went to Peter to wait for Marcin and Wunder just went back to whatever he was doing ( prob binge watching netflix that is.) And Luka...he had to think about how to confess next time....that is when they reach and how he assumed, win gauntlet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             Time skip to gauntlet finals~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The faith that remained in the G2 players, brought them to their biggest challenge yet this year...

 

 

The Gauntlet finals.

 

 

They won both quarters and semis of it, I guess you could say. Now it was their final game time, their final fight. Too bad for Marcin, it was against Schalke Null Vier.

 Marcin could feel the intense atmosphere in the air as he was sitting on the couch, in the backstage room watching the pre-game show. You would ask: "Why is the atmosphere tense ?" That is because not only him but whole G2 and S04 were sitting beside him, well I guess you can count Atilla aswell. He was there with Upset sitting on his lap, the pair quietly cuddling and being all lovey dovey with eachother.

Vander , who was sitting next to Jankos whispered to him:

"If you and Luka will be like these kids then I have oficially 2 couples that I will gag at." He joked.

"Bet you'll do." Jankos whispered back.

"You actually planning on confessing ?"

"Yes, after the gauntlet. Whenever it ends on us or you guys winning, just to be clear."

" Yea, but please don't tell me what I think you will confess your feelings with..."

"Wait, what you have on mind... I am curious..."

"Bad pick up lines."

There was a silence in their so called "whispering".

"Omg , please say sike..."

"........, sike ??"

Vander just shaked his head and laughed.

" But I guess it could work since your both crackheads..."

"Well finally someone who approves this method !"

"You told the guys about it ?"

"Well I did but when I said so,Martin looked at me like I ran out of a mental hospital, Wadid just laughed and Peter shrugged and said " I guess"."

"But Hjarnan approved ??"

"It was more like : " Do want you want to do weirdo, I don't care." "

Both of the Pole bros laughed and they looked back at the cliché couple behind them, who were now cuddling AND giving light pecks on the lips to eachother.

"Ewwww , get a room !" said Amazing.

Everyone in the room laughed , beside the couple who were too invested in eachother.

"I think me and Luka would never top that if that happens.."

"Bet."

"Sure."

Again, they laughed but then they heard from their coaches that they will play the first game in 5 minutes. Everyone who was in the room got up and went to their respective rooms to get ready but before that:

"May the best team win." Oskar said.

Marcin smiled.

"May the best team win." He said back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the games were kinda close but It was G2 who would always pull it through. They were 2-1 up in the series against Schalke and it was either their final game or their second to final game. And it could still go both ways.

Luka took a deep breath and said:

"Alright guys...this is it. We can end it now and get that 3rd seed for Worlds. Or play this and one more game, clueless if we will win and make it. Let's give our best this game and show everyone that Gamers2 isn't the team that can get laughed at for having no synergy or skill. Let's show everybody that we deserve that Worlds spot. Let's show the fans, our manegment, our couch, the casters and most importantly ourselves that we can pull the win through. We are strong enough to do so... and lastly I believe in you guys... On 1.......2..........3--"

"G2 ARMY!!" everyone cheered.

Luka smiled. Last game, they can do it. After that, he can finally get those feelings out of him, they were actually stuck inside there for too long. At least on Luka's thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 Cheers.

 

Happiness.

 

The crowd goes crazy and screams :"G2 ! G2 ! G2!"

The casters shout:

 

 

 

"AND G2 ARE THE WINNERS OF THE GAUNTLET !"

 

 

Marcin takes of his headphones and tries to stand up but he just gets into the middle of the big team hug.

 

"WE FUCKING DID IT GUYS! "

"YES WE MADE IT !!"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO MY HOMETOWN!"

Marcin smiles at his teammates enthusiasm, then his eyes met Luka's. They both can't take the eyes of eachother. They smile with tears in their eyes, since they can't believe they made it. After being crushed by Misfits a month ago, to winning the gauntlet. These were happiness tears. The tears of warriors, who faught well for their place...

The tears of lovers, who were happy that they made it....together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 After all the interviews and other stuff they had to do they went back to their room to get everything they brang with eachother, since they were going out for a team dinner to celebrate their victory.

Wadid, Wunder and then Hjarnan left all by once and left Jankos and Perkz alone.

Actually, Perkz was about to quit the room when he got pulled by his wrist back.

"Um...Luka..."

Marcin who pulled him by the wrist was now staring at him with those blue eyes and Luka sweared he felt the heat in his cheeks rising. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Y-...es ?" He managed to stutter out.

Marcin gulped and finally got it out:

"Are you sure you are not a parking ticket ??"

"....huh ???"

"Because you have "fine written allover you..."

 Luka was pretty sure he was blushing red very hard but he can't lose a bad pick up battle like this.

"Well if you were a flower, you would be a damnnndelion."

"Is your face McDonalds ?, Because I am (mc)loving it."

 "Is your name Daniel?? Cuz DAMN."

"How much does it cost to date you, cuz damn you look hella expensive."

And the bad pick up line trade thingy went on untill Luka said:

"Okay, not a pickup line but I fucking love you."

"What ??"

"....I said what I said...."

"Well then take a guess...I'll give a hint.. it starts with I..."

" I don't care , I don't feel the same???"

Marcin shaked his head as a no sign and let out a giggle. 

"Ok but you are really bad at guesses..."

"Then what----"

Instead of a response the elder kissed him ...on the lips. It was really sudden and unxpected for the poor Luka but he went with it. I mean it worked better then a foolish response. The kiss quickly depened but Marcin broke out of it and Luka whined at the loss of the other's lips.

The elder laughed about it while the younger just pouted at the latters actions.

"And what do you take that as ?"

" A maybe ?"

Marcin rolled his eyes and whined himself. Luka tried to hold back from laughing. Teasing the elder was one of his hobbies he enjoyed the most.

"I take it as a yes but what does it make us ??"

Marcin smiled softly.

"What do you want us to be ??"

"Uhm... I mean soulmates ??"

"Wait, you believe in that ??"

" Yes, why wouldn't I ? It's extremely rare to have a soulmate but possible."

"So in that common sense, you mean the best friend and the best boyfriend."

"...only if you agree too."

"Of course baby, come here."

Marcin enveloped Luka into a big hug. He placed a kiss on his temple and hugged him tighly like he never wanted him to let go. But Luka didn't want to let go either. It was the best day of their lives. 

What they didn't know that their biggest shippers were just behind the door, listening to what was going on in the room and squealing like the fangirls they were.

 

Luka actually thought about something his now boyfriend said to him when they argued...

Maybe he really did live in his own fairytale...since fairytales always have happy endings...

But if it really was, or was not a fairytale, Luka sweared he was now the most happiest person on earth, holding a place with him, was Marcin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So , ye... if you enjoyed this , Thank you I guess. I really suck at endings so... if you have any questions and stuff write in the comments or dm me via twitter ( @LePuppy) and Ill anwser both :) 
> 
> And to my birthday girl NightcoreNation, I am not going to reveal your name because I am not sure if I can but just know that you bring me so much joy when you respond and talk with me, you are very important to me even if we don't know eachother for that long. I can always feel that I can talk to you about anything , even the stupidest shit and you still write back and listen. Truly, majestly, I adore you. I hope we stay in contact forever. Happy birthday :)


End file.
